a girl from the past, a girl from the present
by Rhane14
Summary: my first fanfic ... please read ... sorry if the grammar is wrong ,, read and review huh? arigatou! xD
1. Chapter 1

It was another morning for the Hitachiin twins. Their morning always starts by waking them up by the twin maids, then preparing for going to school, eating breakfast, then go to school. Their daily school life begins with that. But, this morning is kind a strange yet special.

A cell phone was ringing…

"hmmm, Kaoru, your phone is ringing …" Hikaru said while grabbing 'something' to hug.

"It's not mine," Kaoru said "its onee-chan's …" then he shake his sleeping 'onee-chan'.

"onee-chan, your phone is ringing …" both they said, and then they continue sleeping.

"How can I answer my phone if both of your arms were around me, huh?" a young girl said, it's the one who the Hitachiin brothers called 'onee-chan' "and by the way, what are both of you-" she stopped because her cell phone rang louder. The twins remove their arms around her. She finally stood up from bed and go close to her bag to get her phone. The twins hug each other and continue to sleep.

"Hello?" she finally answer her phone "it's me, Evangeline, who is it?"

"Shimiko!!!!!!!!!!" a young man answer her, it's Tono,

"Oh, Tamaki, good morning" she said "why you call? It's too early"

"Where the hell are you????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki shouted through the phone. Shimiko, on the other hand, press the loud speaker button so the twins hear the mad Tono.

"Do you know everyone's worried about you???!!!!! Go home already here!!!!!!"

"Shut up Tono!!!!!" the twins madly said. Tamaki stopped talking; he was surprise when he heard the voice of the twins. Then, Shimiko started to laugh first softly.

"Hey Tamaki, why you shut up? I thought you're scolding me …" Shimiko teased. Then she turned off the loud speaker. "Hello? Are you still there? Tamaki?"

"Tamaki fainted" a cold voice answered her. "Where exactly are you?"

Shimiko was surprised, her eyes widen up. She became speechless. The voice answered her were familiar to her. _"Is it 'him'? but why he's with Tamaki this early? And to talk to me?"_

"Shimiko, it's me, Kyouya, are you with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Yeah" she answered with low voice "I slept with them"

"Oh I see, I hope you had a 'nice' sleep with them"

"text me up if Tamaki is alright, I'll go home after a hour"

"okay, later" then Kyouya off the phone. Shimiko fell down, she's shaking.

Kaoru sat up and looked at Shimiko "onee-chan, what's wrong?" He's begun to worry because after their conversation, Shimiko became quiet.

Shimiko looked at him "it's nothing" then she smiled.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the twins and Shimiko were eating their breakfast.

"I'll go home a half-hour…" Shimiko said. Then she drank her tea.

"Go home? To France?" Hikaru asked.

"Baka, to Tamaki's place" she said "it's too early for me to go back to France, you know"

"Shimiko-sama, Tamaki-sama is waiting for you outside…" one of the maids said.

"Tono is picking you up early" Kaoru said.

"I never said to pick me up, I can handle myself with commuting" she said, then she stood up.

"eh?!!!! You're commuting even you were a daughter of a noble man??!!" the two asked.

"don't be stupid, no one knows in Japan that I'm part of the Capulets" then she looked to the maid that inform her "where are Tamaki?"

"he's at the living room with Kyouya-sama, Shimiko-sama"

Shimiko's eyes widen up again. She became emotionless after hearing Kyouya's name.

"eh? Kyouya-senpai is here too?" hikaru said.

"ne, onee-chan, are you alright?" kaoru asked with worried voice.

"of course I am, the fact that Kyouya is my ex boyfriend is not a trouble for me, right?" she said with a fake smile. "well, I shall face those two so they won't worry" then she left.

"ne, kaoru, why you so worried 'bout onee'chan?" hikaru said.

"you didn't notice her eyes? It's like she's afraid of something"

* * *

At the living room,

"both of you didn't have to pick me up here" Shimiko said as she goes near to her visitors.

"baka!!! What if you didn't go home straight after leaving this house?!!!" Tamaki scolded.

"eh? Kyouya-san? You didn't tell, did you?" Shimiko asked with innocent eyes.

Kyouya grin, then he crossed arm.

"what is it kyouya???!!" – Tamaki

"I told him after a hour I'll go home, so no need to pick me up here" – Shimiko

"ohayou Tono, ohayou kyouya-senpai" the twins said. They go near to Shimiko. On the left, it's Kaoru, on the right is's Hikaru.

"ohayou, eh? WHATTA, BOTH OF YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHIMIKO????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Tamaki

"nothing happen Tono" – the twins.

"both of you…" tamaki's temper is going to explode "STAY AWAY FROM SHIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!" tamaki pull out Shimiko away from the twins, He pushed Shimiko towards Kyouya. "kyouya, take care of Shimiko and both of you (talking to the twins) GET READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!"

"waah!! Tono is scary!!! Run!!!" the twins run. Tamaki was chasing them.

"why Tamaki is very mad every time you went here without his permission?" – kyouya

"Even when you're my boyfriend he's like this, he didn't tell you why?" – Shimiko

"eh … ahmm"

Shimiko blushed. "forget what I said"

"no it's okay, I already forgot what happen before you leave, anyways, he haven't tell me why he acts like that if it's towards to you."

"well, that's because of our old grandma at France…."

* * *

_Flash back:_

"_Tamaki, Evangeline is the successor of the Capulet clan, take care of her, no one is allowed to touch her like a lover, she is not allowed to go outside, once she escape this house without notice by you, you'll be punished" – Grand ma. (with very scary face, voice)_

"_Yes….. Grand…. Ma" – Tamaki (very scared, shaking, sweating)_

_

* * *

_

"and that's it!" she laugh " I never thought Tamaki will be scared like that because grandma's word." "eh?" she looked at the watch. "it's already 8:30, all of you don't have class today? You'll be late"

"how long are you slept huh? It's Sunday today"

"eh? It's Sunday? I thought it's already Monday.. heheh" she said "ne, kyouya-san, I want to me Fukioka Haruhi"

- ……………………………….Silence……………………………… -

"eh? What's the matter? Why the three of you became silent?"

"a-ano…." – Tamaki

"ne, Tono, how onee-chan knew about haruhi???" – twins

"eh? What's wrong??"

"it's nothing Shimiko, when do you want to meet Haruhi?" – Kyouya

"Kyouya!!" tamaki.. "kyouya-senpai!!" – twins

"I want to meet her now" Shimiko smiled. "Can I?"

"Sure" – kyouya (then he smiled)

"EH?!!!!!" – Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru

* * *

don't own anything except 'SHIMIKO/EVANGELINE' ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki sighed. "Why must this happen?" He is very problematic because his beloved cousin may come any time at their school.

"Tama-chan, what's the problem?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Shimiko will go here anytime today" – Tamaki

"Eh?!! Shi-Shi?! That's great! Right Takashi?" – Mitsukuni

"I don't think so" – Takashi

"Eh?" – Mitsukuni

"Mitsukuni, look at them" – Takashi, pointing the twins walking around the corner

"it's all Tono's fault!!!" the twins said, pointing Tamaki.

"eh?! What I've done?!!" – Tamaki

Then Haruhi arrive "sorry I'm late …" then she enter the room. She walks toward to the others.

"ah! Konnichiwa Haru-chan!" –Mitsukuni, then he go near Haruhi.

"arah, what's wrong with the atmosphere here?" Haruhi asked,

"actually-" Mitsukuni

*knock knock knock*

"_She's here" – _Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya thought.

Someone open the door. "kon-ni-chi-wa …" she softly said.

"welcome!" Haruhi said.

"ah! Shi-Shi!!!" – Mitsukuni said, then he runs toward Shimiko. He hugged Shimiko.

"oh, Mitsukuni, long time no see" Shimiko said, then she smiled at Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni, stop hugging Shimiko" Takashi said.

"eh? Why Takashi? You like to hug her too?" - Mitsukuni

"eh?" – Shimiko, then she blushed little.

"no, look at them" Takashi said, then he pointed out Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru that the temper is going to explode.

"Honey-senpai, its better if you let go Shimiko" Kyouya said "it may cause trouble if you don't"

Then Shimiko and Mitsukuni looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Ne Shimiko, what brings you here?" Mitsukuni asked. He is sitting next to Shimiko while Takashi was standing behind him. Tamaki is sitting at their front with Kyouya while the twins were standing behind them.

"I want to meet Fujioka Haruhi" Shimiko said, then she smile.

"are, me?" – Haruhi, she served the tea.

"eh? You're Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Hai" Haruhi replied, then she sat down beside Tamaki. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi from class 1-A"

Shimiko softly laughed and said "I thought you are a boy"

"eh? How you knew that I'm a girl?"

"well" Shimiko said, she putted her right pointing finger to her right cheek "Tamaki said that he has a 'girlfriend' named Fujioka Haruhi in school" then she smiled at Haruhi "so that's why I knew you're a girl"

"_eh? Girlfriend?"- _Haruhi

Tamaki blushed "Shimiko, you don't have to say that!"

"but she was asking, it's rude that I didn't answer her question.." then she laughed. "anyways, I'm Shimiko, Suou Shimiko. I'm a cousin of Tamaki, nice to meet you Haruhi"

"eh, anou" Haruhi said, she's a little bit shy because the 'girlfriend' fact. "nice to …. Meet you too"

"ahmm, Haruhi-chan, don't be so formal in front of me, be natural" – Shimiko, then she smiled.

"h-ha-hai" – Haruhi

"Now you meet Haruhi, what are you going to do?" – Kyouya

"well, hmm" Shimiko said, then she smiled "I was thinking to go to a concert with Haruhi-chan"

"eh?!" – Tamaki, and the twins

"shi-shi, I want to go too!!!" – Mitsukuni

"onee'chan we want too!!!" – the twins

"me too!!!" – Tamaki

"idea rejected!!!" Shimiko said.

"eh?!!!!" Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and the twins exclaimed. Then Shimiko laughed.

"gomen ne minna, but I want to hang out with Haruhi-chan ALONE" – Shimiko

"that's what we're scared for" – Tamaki and the twins whispered.

"eh? Tamaki-senpai what's wrong?" – Haruhi

"n-n-nothing Haruhi" – Tamaki

"so Haruhi-chan, it's that alright to you to hang out with me?" – Shimiko

"sure, no problem …" – Haruhi, then she smiled to Shimiko.

"that's great!" Shimiko said "so, I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 5 pm"

"tomorrow? But I have classes next day of it"

"daijoubu Haruhi-chan" Shimiko said, then she winked "the superintendent can't reject his beloved niece"

*ding dong ding*

* * *

"paging the vice superintendent, paging the vice superintendent, please proceed to the superintendent's office"

* * *

"looks like `oji-sama already notice that I escaped works again" Shimiko said, then she drank her tea then she smiled "thanks for the tea, I have to leave for now … Haruhi-chan, see you tomorrow" she stood up and left the group.

"eh? She's already the vice superintendent at her age?" – Haruhi

"well, that's because of ``obaa'chan's order" Tamaki said "the truth about her, she's not part of the Suou clan"

"eh? She's an orphan?"

"no Haruhi, the fact that she's a cousin of Tamaki is true, her mother and Tamaki's mother are siblings" Kyouya said "the fake info is about her true identity"

"Haru-chan, do you know about the oldest clans of aristocrats living in Europe before? – Mitsukuni

"hai, the Capulet and Montague"

"She's one of the aristocrats from one of the legendary clans, the Capulet" Kyouya said "she the first daughter of the 38th generation of the Capulets, also the successor of their clan, Lady Evangeline Fiamatta Capulet is her real name"

"anyways, let's go back to work!" Tamaki said "we can't allow Shimiko interrupt to our club activities"

* * *

At the office of the superintendent …

*knock knock knock*

The superintendent stop reading his paper works "who is it?" he asked.

"it's me, Shimiko, may I come in?"

"yes, please come in"

Shimiko entered the office "`oji-sama, is there anything I have to do?" she asked.

"well, as you can see" the old man said "all your UNFINISHED PAPER WORKS are all HERE at my table"

"eh?" she used here charming face "gomen ne `oji-sama … I'll work again the after tomorrow"

"what ARE you going to do tomorrow?"

"eh `oji-sama" she said "well, after class I'll hang out with Haruhi-chan then in morning, I'll go to the main house"

"going to the main house? Why?"

"as you can see, the Capulets started to search me again" then she sighed "I wonder when they'll give up"

"you are really a run-away bride"

"tee hee" she said "ne `oji-sama I have a favor?"

"what is it?"

"can you allow Haruhi-chan enter the school after 3 periods the day after tomorrow?"

"eh? That's too much!" he exclaimed "she's an honor student, she must maintain her good image in school"

"but `oji-sama" *childlike mode ^^* "Haruhi-chan maybe wake up late at that day, please allow her, please please please" she plead.

"hai hai hai, just stop acting like a child"

"arigatou gozaimasu `oji-sama!" Shimiko said "so I have to leave now, jya ne `oji-sama!" then she started walking going out.

"Shimiko"

Shimiko stopped.

"what are you planning about Fujioka Haruhi?"

She faced her `oji-sama "nothing `oji-sama" she said "I just want to know more to your future daughter-in-law" the she smiled "I just wanted to know the difference between Éclair and her" then she left.

"what a unpredictable child" the superintendent said then he sighed. "I'm lucky she's not my child"

* * *

i don't own anything except 'shimiko/evangeline'

capulets, montagues, and Fiamatta - from romeoxjuliet

`uncle

`` grandmother


End file.
